House Crimson
Description House Crimson is a location in Downtown Olathe, it is affected by both the Burgundy and Salt Thresholds. It is divided into several areas. These are: Tic Tonic area Location: At the south far-left of House Crimson. Pre-threshold: The Tic Tonic area is inhabited by two gang members, Kim Soltoon and Doyle Muscare, both wearing Tic Tonic's gang outfit. There are camping next to a fire barrel, there is also a giant pile of corpses, which some are wearing Infinity Jerseys. Kim will talk about the "new player in town" not backing up while Doyle will talk about Vinny and Lin, and how they are just in a phase. Post-Threshold: The Tic Tonic sign has been vandilized with an 88 graffiti. Kim Soltoon has been impaled and Doyle relocated next to the Olathe Public School sign and wearing a Infinity Jersey. Also, the corpse pile's jerseys are missing. Gold Diamond area Location: At the middle far-right of House Crimson. Pre-Threshold: At the center of the area you can see a concrete wall with a Buddy Poster, it is also inhabited by 2 John Johnson gang members: William Double J. Palmer and Raun Rawo. Raun will try to keep William upbeat, but will confess the player about how the meeting may be too late. Post-Threshold: William has been relocated at the Subway Hub, now with a broken arm and an infinity jersey. Raun Rawo is now dead, possibly killed by William which broke his arm in the fight. Both the G.D sign and the Buddy Poster have been vandalized with 88 graffiti. Shpitz's Chop Shop Location: In the middle of House Crimson. Pre-Threshold: Outside: In the outside, you can see the Shpitz's Shop Chop sign, in the garage there is an unfinished car, which is being repaired by Tingles and Spence Mack. The former will talk about how Downtown is getting smaller and smaller every time in which Spence will reply saying they should move on soon and hit the road. Inside: When you enter the chop shop, a scene will automatically start in which it's inhabitants, Tibby Dobs and Bepe Stormer, argue about Fringe Boy and John Johnson (their gang lord respectively) and who is the toughest one. Alex will interrupt this argument and rhetorically ask if the debate is going anywhere. Both Tibby and Bepe will be done talking. Note: during the dinner scene, Fringe Boy kills John Johnson, proving Tibby Dobbs to be right about the argument. Post-Threshold: Ouside: The car and it's repairers have now been infinitized and relocated at various places in the Rural part of the Red Road. the Fringe Boy sign has been vandalized by 88 graffiti. Inside: Tibby has relocated on the Red Road with The Kent, now holding Buddy Posters and wearing an infinity jersey. Bepe is found dead, presumably killed by Tibby Dobs. Office Ottoman area Location: At the end of House Crimson, before the Basketball Court. Pre-Threshold: Derb Wesley Jr. can bee seen sitting in the middle of the area wearing Office Ottoman attire and will talk about his friends leaving him behind. Aron Ritcher also inhabits this area and can be seen wearing a cloak made of jerseys and holding two crutches. He will throw one of his crutches at Alex if he goes further east. The player can then take his other crutch making him fall, after which he will reply "Well, damn. Checkmate, i guess". Further right, you will see what remains of the Olathe Public School. It also has a secret entrance to it's basement. Post Threshold: Derb Wesley will relocate on the Urban side of Red Road, holding a paddle and wearing an infinity jersey. He will be fought in the fight with The Kent and Tibby Dobs. Aron Ritcher is seen dead, and Doyle Muscare will block the way if you have passed the Burgundy Threshold. Next to Doyle, there lay the corpses of Chip Strung and Rusty Tamers. Notes * There is a secret stash behind the Chop Shop's sign, it can be accessed by jumping down a platform over it. Trivia * House Crimson is a perfect example of how the Infinity Franchise is slowly taking over Downtown as you pass through the Thresholds. The more you go in, the more die or are infinitized * The vandalized signs and Raun's talk about the meeting is also a foreshadowing to the death of the Central Powers' members (exept for Lennie Long Legs and Silvester De Maistre). * The Chop Shop has a corroded Ad-board with "Shpitz" on it, implying that this was formerly owned by Arnold Shpitz. * A phone cabinet next to Aron Ritcher has it's phone smashed. Why? In The Feast scene, Office Ottoman will remind Lennie that they had smashed all the phones. This was an attempt to prevent the franchise from spreading via communication. *Arnold Shpitz's "chop shop" has poorly written (or more accurately, spray painted ) graffiti below the sign on the building, most likely related to Fringe Boy's gang (or any of the other gangs). It could also be seen as subtle foreshadowing on how Arnold is dangerous, and is to be avoided Category:Locations